The Little Things Give You Away
by Kakashilover890
Summary: After a fight, it leaves Yuki and Kyo wondering about themselves and what it really means to be rivals. YUKIxKYO YAOI! ONESHOT AS IT WAS INTENDED TO BE!


Okay, dis is my first Fruits Basket fic and I've been wanting 2 do one 4 a really long time. So I've decided 2 make it. I'm sorry if it sucks royally, don't kill me! I hope you like it. And yes I know even if the plot is used a lot I did want 2 make it.

Disclaimer: I own neither the song, nor the characters. I just like to make them do naughty things. HEHEHEHE!

_**The Little Things Give You Away**_

Kyo lunged at Yuki angrily, as Yuki two-stepped him while Kyo fell to the floor. Kicking up at Yuki who grabbed his foot and flung him into the side of the house. Kyo glared at Yuki angrily while Yuki laughed at him, stepping into the house that now had a side which was demolished.

"YUKI!" Shigure screamed from the inside as Kyo was getting up from the rubble that was currently on the floor. Kyo continued glaring at him as he charged at Yuki, who grabbed his punch, twisting his arm behind his back, and shoved him into the table that Shigure was currently sitting at.

Shigure got up from where he was and looked at the newly created hole in the wall as tears started to stream down his face. Yuki shoved Kyo's face farther into the table as Kyo growled low in his throat. Yuki smirked bending down to his ear breathing on it lightly, while Kyo shuddered beneath him.

"What's wrong kitten?" Yuki whispered in his ear while Kyo tried to buck Yuki off.

"Get off me ya damn rat!" Kyo screamed from the table as he took the hand that was leveraging him on the table and attempted to punch Yuki, who jumped back the instant Kyo's fist was shown. Kyo tried to roundhouse Yuki who merely kicked Kyo up the stairs so that he landed at the top.

Kyo jumped up and ran straight towards a different direction which looked to be his room. Yuki ran up the stairs after Kyo leaving Shigure downstairs, staring at the hole in the wall. Kyo kicked at Yuki several times, who merely dodged his attacks. Yuki blocked another attack that would've sent him over the balcony if he wouldn't have bent over in time, grabbing Kyo's foot in the process as he got up from the floor, bringing Kyo down as he hit his head on the floor.

Kyo smirked, kicking his free leg at Yuki who flipped backwards and grabbed onto the balcony, as to not fall over. Kyo smirked getting off of the floor once again as Yuki flung himself back onto the landing that Kyo was on. Kyo growled angrily as Yuki continued to smirk at him.

"Come on, why don't you hit me?" Yuki pestered him.

"DAMN RAT!" Kyo screamed trying to punch him as Yuki blocked the attack, punching Kyo into the door that they were currently in front of. Kyo flipped himself backwards so he didn't hit the floor again. Yuki closed the door behind him, now noticing that they were in Kyo's room.

"You break anything in here you're a dead rat!" Kyo growled at him.

"Not like any of the stuff in here is of any value," Yuki grinned at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kyo screamed finally pinning Yuki to the newly closed door. Yuki smirked not trying to fight Kyo anymore. Yuki shrugged idly, while Kyo continued to hold him pinned to the door, with his hands above his head.

"Make me ya stupid cat," Yuki smirked at him. Kyo growled angrily, crushing his lips onto Yuki's, bringing them both into a bruising kiss. Yuki's eyes widened to the size of saucers while Kyo just looked at him a smirk planted on his face as he kissed Yuki.

Kyo closed his eyes slowly; dropping his hands from Yuki's pulling him in closer by the waist. Yuki froze for a moment trying to transfer everything through his thoughts. _Why is Kyo kissing me? He doesn't like me! He's supposed to hate me! _Yuki gave up, closing his eyes wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck, lacing some of his fingers in the orange hair that was available to him.

Kyo rubbed small circles around Yuki's back, while Yuki opened his mouth allowing Kyo to enter his tongue into the sweet depths that was Yuki. He massaged his tongue on Yuki's who greatly accepted him, rubbing his tongue along Kyo's, feeling it twist and turn as it tried to capture more of him.

Yuki pulled back for air as Kyo leaned his forehead against Yuki's. Yuki looked at him smirking slightly as Kyo looked into his eyes, searching for any signs that Yuki didn't want this. He found none.

"You're the rat," Kyo said slowly.

"And you're the cat," Yuki replied to him.

"We're supposed to hate each other,"

"Doesn't mean we do,"

"This is wrong… if Akito finds ou-,"

"He won't… we won't let him,"

"This is still wrong," 

"Why?"

"We're both kinda guys," Kyo said blankly. Yuki smiled at the remark and kissed Kyo once again as Kyo leaned into it, but before Kyo could actually get into it Yuki pulled back.

"So are Ayame and Shigure. Plus, you just proved you want it as much as I do,"

"Just 'cause I want it, doesn't mean I'll get it,"

"Oh really?" Yuki questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Really," Kyo said shrugging as his hands moved which were conveniently placed on Yuki's hips.

"Let's test that theory," Yuki said seductively, capturing Kyo's lips once again. Kyo drew Yuki closer to him feeling his body flush against his own. Yuki bit Kyo's bottom lip, holding it between his teeth as Kyo looked at him.

Yuki smirked taking Kyo's lip into his mouth, sucking on it. Kyo moaned into Yuki's mouth, who released Kyo's lip and moved down to Kyo's neck, sucking and nipping in spots that drove Kyo mad. Yuki continued to kiss and lick at Kyo's neck as he moaned into the kisses that Yuki was administering.

"Kyo… I need you now," Yuki said against the crook of his neck.

"Hm?" Kyo moaned as Yuki continued to kiss him, trying to relieve Kyo of his shirt.

"I want to feel you touch me Kyo… I need you," Yuki moaned into his neck. Kyo lifted Yuki's head from his neck and looked into his eyes, seeing lust, need, and want in them and another emotion that was undefined at the moment. Kyo turned Yuki around and walked him towards the bed, kissing him once again.

Yuki fell back, hitting Kyo's bed, wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck, trying to pull him closer. Kyo smirked, kissing down Yuki's jaw to his neck. Kyo suddenly stopped as Yuki looked up at him, worry filling his features.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Yuki questioned, stroking his cheek.

"I don't want to be a one time thing… I wouldn't be able to take it," Kyo said slowly. Yuki continued to look at him and smiled in response, leaning up kissing him softly, genuinely

"If you're worried about that… I've always looked up to you Kyo," Yuki said to him, pulling away. Kyo smiled weakly at him, returning to the kisses that he was once administering. Yuki moaned out, trying to get Kyo's black shirt off of him. Kyo sat up, taking the shirt off while working at the buttons on Yuki's shirt, who was kissing his neck in the process.

Kyo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he ripped Yuki's shirt open, making him come out of it. Yuki glared at Kyo who smirked down at him attacking his lips once again. Yuki licked at Kyo's mouth who opened it and attacked Yuki's tongue non-stop.

Yuki gripped at Kyo's cargo pants as Kyo trailed his hands down Yuki's chest massaging at his nipples, while Yuki moaned into his caresses. Yuki got Kyo's belt off along with the buttons and zipper down. Kyo sat up, shrugging his pants off of his legs, revealing him completely nude.

"Didn't know you liked to go commando," Yuki smiled at Kyo. Kyo smirked to himself, leaning down to Yuki's chest, capturing one of his nipples in his mouth, causing Yuki to groan inwardly. Yuki grasped some of Kyo's bright hair trying to pull him in closer. Kyo detached himself from Yuki's nipple, blowing on it lightly, making Yuki gasp. He alternated to the other and did the same, causing Yuki to buck his hips madly.

"Stop… teasing me," Yuki groaned out. Kyo smirked down at him, taking his pants off slowly. Yuki moaned at the sensation of feeling his pants come off of his member. Kyo smirked down at him raising an eyebrow.

"I never thought YOU were the type of commando you know," Kyo said smirking, leaning down kissing his way down Yuki's chest, all the way down to his groin, avoiding it and kissing the inside of Yuki's legs. Yuki moaned loudly bucking his hips as Kyo pushed them down.

"Kyo… god, stop teasing me," Yuki squirmed under him as Kyo continued kissing up and down his legs, alternating towards his chest. Kyo smirked, looking up from what he was doing and looked Yuki over.

"It's fun to see you squirm though," Kyo said leaning up and kissing Yuki's lips lovingly. Yuki groaned when he felt their members brush up against each other and glared at Kyo, who simply smirked at him.

Kyo leaned down to his member and licked at the tip as Yuki bucked his hips madly. Kyo moved away when he did that as Yuki continued to glare at him, with a flushed face. Kyo leaned down, sucking on the crown of Yuki's member roughly as he moaned louder.

Kyo sucked deeper on Yuki's member, taking him in deeper. Kyo held Yuki's hips down as Yuki tried to make Kyo deep-throat him. Kyo looked up at him and continued sucking on Yuki's member roughly making him go insane and making it harder with every suck.

Kyo detached his mouth from Yuki's member blowing on the head lightly as Yuki shuddered. Kyo looked at him, sweetly, running his hands up and down Yuki's sides, trying to steady his heart beat as he took one hand away and positioned it at Yuki's mouth. Yuki looked at him bewildered for a minute as Kyo smirked at him.

"Suck," Kyo simply said while Yuki took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them roughly, while Kyo groaned, wishing that the mouth which was doing this to him was on a different appendage of his body. Yuki looked Kyo directly in the eye, never breaking eye contact as he sucked even harder on his fingers. Kyo pulled his fingers away from Yuki's mouth and leant down; circling Yuki's puckered entrance with a wet finger.

Yuki's breath hitched when he felt the first finger, sliding into his tight heat. He closed his eyes tightly as Kyo rubbed reassuring circles on his belly. Yuki clenched and unclenched his hands in the sheets that were under him and did his best not to scream out when he felt another finger go past his tight ring of muscles.

Kyo scissored his hands inside of Yuki, making him groan in pain, but in sheer pleasure, all at the same time. Kyo inserted a third and final finger, twisting them all inside of Yuki. Yuki was incoherent at the moment, doing his best, trying to find air in all the hysteria.

Kyo reached, trying to make his fingers go deeper, trying to make them find that one spot that would bring Yuki's world to full completion. Kyo closed his eyes and stretched his fingers inside of Yuki. That's when Yuki's eyes shot open and he moaned the loudest so far, arching his back off of the bed, bucking his hips into Kyo's fingers. Kyo smirked to himself, knowing that meant he had found what he had been looking for.

Kyo pulled his fingers out, hearing the whimpers come from Yuki. Yuki looked up at him as Kyo motioned for him to get on his hands and knees. Yuki frowned at that as Kyo rolled his eyes.

"It makes it hurt less. Trust me," Kyo said to him. Yuki struggled onto his hands, turning his back to Yuki, getting on his knees. Yuki moaned as he felt his member make contact with the sheet below him and then looked over his shoulder at Kyo who was simply looking at the perfection of porcelain skin that was being presented to him.

"Please… hurry. I can't hold this for long," Yuki said to him. Kyo smirked down at Yuki, running his fingers up and down his back, and then down his thighs, making Yuki shudder.

"Ky…Kyo," Yuki moaned out.

"Yes?" Kyo purred out, like the cat that he was.

"Stop teasing me,"

"I want you to beg dear _prince_," Kyo said, running his fingers through Yuki's hair and pulling him up roughly, breathing on his neck as Yuki craned his own neck, trying to kiss Kyo, who simply pulled away slightly.

"Don't make me beg Kyo… you know I hate that," Yuki said trying to lean forward, but failed when Kyo grabbed his chest, holding them together, back to chest.

"Come on Yuki… A little begging never hurt anybody," Kyo whispered in his ear, leaning forward and kissing him hungrily. Yuki moaned out louder as he felt Kyo caressing his member, ever so lightly. Kyo let him go, along with the kiss as Yuki fell forward onto his hands. Kyo leaned down to his back, pressing his member right in the crack of Yuki's opening making him moan.

"What'll it be love?" Kyo purred into his ear.

"Kyo… please…" Yuki started.

"Please what?"

"Fuck… me," Yuki whispered.

"What was that?"

"Fuck me," Yuki said a little louder.

"I'm not sure I heard you,"

"FUCK ME!" Yuki screamed out. Kyo smirked leaning up and off of his back putting his hands on Yuki's hips, smirking down at him.

"Don't tense up okay?" Kyo said to him. Yuki nodded slowly, feeling the head of Kyo's member press up into him. Yuki closed his eyes tightly, doing his best not to tense up as Kyo slid in slowly. Yuki felt all of him being stretched as Kyo continued to slide into him agonizingly slow.

Yuki whimpered as he felt all of Kyo inside of him. Kyo didn't move, letting Yuki get accustomed to the feel. Yuki propped himself higher, wiggling a bit, trying to tell Kyo that he was ready. Kyo acknowledged this and pulled out, slowly and then pushed back in.

Yuki moaned loudly when he was sheathed back in him, making him feel complete. Kyo continued with the same rhythm until Yuki pushed against Kyo, making him go deeper. Kyo looked down at him and saw that Yuki was on his elbows, lower on the bed.

"Please… Kyo… do me harder…faster," Yuki moaned out in mid-thrust. Kyo smirked to himself, grabbing at Yuki's kips, pulling all the way out and then shoving himself back in, harder than he was doing. Yuki moaned loudly, feeling Kyo hit his prostate head-on. Kyo picked up the pace, hammering in and out of Yuki, who was moaning wantonly beneath him.

Kyo kept up the same pace, feeling Yuki clenching and unclenching his member. Kyo continued to moan, gripping at Yuki's hips harder, shoving himself deeper each time as Yuki kept trying to shove himself harder onto Kyo.

Yuki gave out one last long moan as he felt his stomach clench tightly and saw him spill his load all over Kyo's sheets. Kyo gripped at his hips, feeling Yuki's tight heat clench hard on his member as he spilled his load into Yuki's orifice.

Kyo pulled out of Yuki lazily, laying himself down next to Yuki, snuggling up close to his warm body, and purring as he felt Yuki breathing contently next to him. Yuki turned around in Kyo's arms and looked him straight into the orange orbs that made him Kyo. Kyo raised an eyebrow looking at him as he did this.

"What?" Kyo questioned the rat as Yuki looked up at him, brushing a stray hair from his face.

"You really are beautiful Kyo," Yuki said to him. Kyo blushed a light crimson as Yuki leaned up and kissed Kyo firmly on the lips as Kyo leaned into him, pulling him in closer.

"How did you know that I wanted you?" Kyo questioned him. Yuki smirked to himself, nuzzling his face into Kyo's neck smiling, giving one simple answer.

"The little things give you away,"

_**Water grey  
**_

_**Through the windows, up the stairs**_

Chilling rain  


_**Like an ocean everywhere**_

Don't want to reach for me do you  


_**I mean nothing to you  
**_

_**The little things give you away**_

And now there will be no mistaking  


_**The levees are breaking**_

All you've ever wanted  


_**Was someone to truly look up to you**_

And six feet under water  


_**I Do**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL?! Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Well since you read it, pls review it, so I know wat you thunk! Hehehe, seriously. I would really appreciate it. Tell me what I could improve on too. I could always use some improvement… but pls… no flames.


End file.
